


on a keepsake of mine, gaze and think of me

by fuwaesthetic



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: 'sharing dessert' is never just sharing dessert when it involves juban lbr, Drabble Collection, High Heels, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwaesthetic/pseuds/fuwaesthetic
Summary: a collection of writings; characters, pairs, etc to be added as needed.1. tenyuki: It isn't like he dislikes the idea of wearing high heels - he'd look perfectly good in them, because of course he would, but as cute as they might be, they're just not suited to his style.2. juban: “You’re not my first pick either.” He never is. “No one else is home.” Of course they aren’t. They probably went shopping or something. “Come on.” Fuck no– “I wasn’t asking.”3. lucilansk: Little shit like that he didn’t realize he missed until he didn’t have anything to distract him from thinking about how he didn’t have it.4. juban: Juza’s face does that thing where he scowls, but it lands right between his eyes and in the slight twist of his mouth instead of his whole face, and Banri laughs when he shoves the ribboned pink-and-red box at him.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano, Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	1. tenyuki: high heels

It isn't like he dislikes the idea of wearing high heels - he'd look perfectly good in them, because of course he would, but as cute as they might be, they're just not suited to his style. A mature, sexy feel... doesn't feel like him. It's just difficult to turn down gifts when they come from his sisters, though, and these heels just wouldn't suit Yuu - according to her, anyway.

Looking at them, Yuki has to agree. They're sleek and black, with thin strips of fabric going around where the middle of the foot would lay and the ankle, with a little silver clasp. They're incredibly cute, while exuding a subtle sensuality... Not that sister at all. Not really him, either, but he strips his socks off and slips them on, carefully doing the clasp in a way that's not too tight, but not too loose. They're not a bad fit - they don't have a bad feel to them - but standing up is its own challenge, and he steadies himself against his side of the loft beds.

Coincidentally, Tenma opens the door; Yuki watches him drop his books and, not knowing why, feels his face warm. The door shuts just as quickly, and Yuki grits his teeth as he carefully makes his way over to it to wrench it open again.

"Don't act like you just walked in on me changing. Not that it'd be a big deal anyway, hack, since we're _both guys._ Do I really need to remind you about that?"

"I know, and — who the hell are you calling a hack!? There's no way I can be one in this situation —" Tenma's eyes drop down to his legs - his heels - and Yuki stares blankly at him before he raises one up and shoves it next to Tenma's face. Tenma, predictably, yelps and moves away, his scowl (and red face) deepening. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Pervert. Creep. Loser. You were staring at my legs." It wasn't judgmentally, but - Yuki feels his face grow hotter anyway, or maybe because of that. Yeah, no, Tenma was definitely just being some sort of creep— "For the last time, I'm not interested in guys —"

"And I'm still not interested in you! I was just — it was just a surprise, okay?" Tenma rubs the back of his neck, gaze turned away pointedly, though he glances at him from the corner of his eye. "They look, uh. Hard to move in."

"...Yeah, they are." No contesting that. Yuki leans against the door frame, crossing his ankles. "I'd ask if you wanna try 'em yourself, but your feet and ego are too big."

"What does my ego have to do with shoes!? I wouldn't be interested in tryin' them anyway, they look way better on y—" Tenma snaps his mouth shut so quick Yuki swears he can hear his teeth clatter, and before he can say anything, Tenma's pushing himself up and clearing his throat. "Any- anyway, the director told me to bring you those reference books you asked her about, so there you go."

Yuki looks down at his feet - those sure are the books, and he kneels down to pick them up, exhaling softly. His gaze occupied, he can feel Tenma's eyes on him - see his body turned slightly more towards him, since there's less risk of a heel getting shoved his way - and he picks the books up quicker, standing just as quick and turning on his heel.

A mistake, since he steps wrong, and he gives half a yell before he's caught. The books aren't as fortunate, clattering back to the ground they'd just been picked up from, but Tenma pulls him back to proper standing position, his arm around his waist. Yuki breathes out slowly, lifting his legs one by one to doublecheck he hadn't broken the heels or anything, then looks up -

"You can let go of me, hack."

"I just saved you and you're still gonna open that smart mouth of yours!?"

He lets him go though, stepping awkwardly back, and Yuki kneels down again - this time to take off the stupid heels, swinging them from one hand while the other collects the books once more. He straightens up, lips pursed, and glances over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the compliment, even if it was half-assed."

Tenma's face tints right back to pink, and he opens his mouth - Yuki holds the hand with the heels up, rolling his eyes.

"And thanks for catching me too, I guess. These were a gift from one of my older sisters, and I have to give them back to her sometime - they don't suit her, but they don't suit me, either. They're cute, but not my style, got it?"

"Yeah, sure, I don't care -" (despite the fact he probably does, looking at the color of his face) "- anyway, you're welcome. I'm going now."

"You didn't need to announce it."

"I'm just letting you know I'm leaving you alone to do— whatever it is you do!"

Yuki rolls his eyes again and shuts the door on his face; he listens to Tenma grumble behind him, then leave, and he glances down at his bare feet and the heels swinging just in his peripheral; he thinks about Tenma's surprised look and the way his face had filled with red, and shoves them back into their box, not entirely sure why he's embarrassed — but knowing they're the cause of it.


	2. juban: dessert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a ko-fi request! thank you very much!!

_All desserts must be split between two people at minimum to be consumed._

Sakyo’s made some pretty stupid fucking rules, but this one is probably right at the top – not that Banri eats a bunch of sweets anyway, but skipping class a little more often than most of the other high schoolers does mean he’s around more often than not to get dragged into being someone’s dessert partner. He doesn’t mind too much, depending on the person; Tsumugi’s pretty fine company, Misumi only lets him have just enough to make whatever they’re eating into a perfect triangle, Hisoka just tells him to sit there while _he_ eats whatever marshmallow mess he’s managed to get Homare to get for him this week…

But when it’s Juza he locks eyes with one day after school, Banri regrets not having a single after-school activity to get to aside from theater. He turns on his heel immediately, raising his hand in a halfhearted salute of being _totally out of here, actually!_ before he chokes on his shirt. Juza stares at him when he looks back, two of his fingers curled in the collar of his shirt to stop him, and he grips his shirt and jerks it away, stepping a few feet away.

“Not a chance, Hyodo. Find someone else.”

“You’re not my first pick either.” He never is. “No one else is home.” Of course they aren’t. They probably went shopping or something. “Come on.” Fuck no– “I wasn’t asking.”

Banri rolls his eyes, then switches gears with a derisive laugh as he scoots past Juza. “God, you’ve got such a gross sweet tooth, man. You’re as bad as a girl.”

Juza looks at him as if daring to say that to either the director or Yuki, and Banri’s smile tightens. The dessert is a pretty good-looking roll cake from a café he remembers passing by a couple of times, and the look he gets when he cuts a decent-sized piece of it off with his fork is actually pretty fucking funny. Banri grins at him, shoving the whole thing into his mouth, and pretends it isn’t a struggle to chew while Juza takes smaller, but quicker, bites.

Making it into a competition isn’t necessary, but screw it - the rule wasn’t either, given how many people actually dig sweet shit in this dormitory, and Banri delights in pointing at the roll cake, leaning in, and whispering, “I’m gonna eat more of this than you.”

“Like hell you are,” Juza says back, voice normal in volume, with no regard for coolness, and Banri makes the first move by digging his fork into a piece twice the size of the one he had _just_ struggled to eat in one go. Their forks strike too close to one another as they work through the rest of the cake, and while he’s feeling sick just keeping up with Juza’s steel stomach for sweets, Banri hates to lose - he knows this, Juza knows this, fucking God knows this - and he does, really, have a little regret when he jerks his head towards the fridge and challenges him with the rest of the desserts in it.

(The notice disappears within the week, a result that has people dropping sweets off at his and Juza’s door with thank you notes attached to them. Banri feels his stomach turn in a bad way.)


	3. lucilansk: domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, now that i have a little time... another ko-fi request! thank you very much ♪

He’d be hard-pressed to admit it, but fuck, the best times on the run are the quiet ones – the ones where he can sit and breathe (have a smoke, if he’s got a light) and just think. Sometimes quiet moments aren’t just him and the still-night air. Sometimes, they’re bumping elbows with Lansky while they move around whatever cramped-ass kitchen they get in the places they duck into for the night, or they’re cleaning up together before another sprint, the sound of guns cocking in their heads as time presses on them. Little shit like that he didn’t realize he missed until he didn’t have anything to distract him from thinking about how he didn’t have it.

Because, see, Luciano knows - he knows, always has known - he’s been alone. He can’t remember the last time he saw his mother, his father, any of them; he can’t remember what it was like living with blood instead of with people who’d spill blood with you, but he remembers how comfortable it was and the feel of someone’s hem between his fingertips. It’s not exactly comfortable, and he sure as hell doesn’t do anything delicate with his partner, but the idea of just the two of them, kicking their heels on the road and making homes out of hovels before their enemies sniff them out again, that’s close enough.

Watching Lansky slowly stir to waking after a night of hella heavy drinking is close enough. Luciano moves without thinking, brushing bangs out of Lanksy’s eyes, and for a moment, their gazes lock and it’s – _enough,_ a type of warmth he hasn’t felt in probably nearly fifteen-odd years.

And then he kicks him in the side; he intends to stand up and reprimand him for sleeping in, but Lanksy grabs his ankle - fucking asshole - and jerks it towards him, sending Luciano slipping right to the floor face-first in revenge.


	4. juban: confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very belated ko-fi request! but it's valentine's day so like........ no better time, right? god they're so dumb.
> 
> this has some minor taiyuki hints in it because i'm a dumb slut but don't even worry about it

“Just give him some chocolate and get it over with,” Yuki says, peering at bracelet Banri’s sure he thinks is cute as hell. And yeah - it kind of is. Not cute enough to distract him from the god-awful conversation they’re having, but cute. “If the dumb dog can get the courage up to do that much, so can you, right?”

Banri stares for a moment, then grins, leaning on the glass. “Taichi ballsed up long enough to give you some, huh?”

The way Yuki’s gaze snaps up to his made it clear that one: Taichi hadn’t done it yet and two: Yuki had no fucking idea. Banri only feels a little bad for ruining the surprise at first, then feels worse when they leave the shop and, fifteen minutes later, Yuki shoves the world’s frilliest, gayest box of fucking chocolates he’s ever seen at him and tells him those are the ones he’s giving to Juza.

Like hell.

Except for one little thing: everyone keeps asking him about them, why he keeps hiding them whenever Juza’s around, what kinda girl he got them from. He’s half-fucking tempted to tell them they’re from Yuki, but one sharp look from their “friendly neighborhood seamstress” when he starts off on his name gets him to follow it up with _recommended it to me,_ so of _course_ Muku asks him if he’s giving it to someone then, like how Westerners do - he thinks it’s really romantic - and Kazunari gets on his ass about it too, and then Sakuya really earnestly asks if he needs any help, and somehow in the end, it’s him waiting outside of the dormitories dressed to the nines in something real swanky that Tenma shoved at him and the eyes of at least half the dorms on his back. Banri glances over his shoulder, watching a few of them duck away like they’re being sneaky or some shit, and definitely doesn’t jump when he hears Juza ask what he’s doing.

He’s also definitely not the least bit nervous when he replies, “None of your business, asshat,” and proceeds to step in Juza’s way every time he tries to go around him. Juza’s face does that thing where he scowls, but it lands right between his eyes and in the slight twist of his mouth instead of his whole face, and Banri laughs when he shoves the ribboned pink-and-red box at him.

“Figured your ugly-ass face wouldn’t get any, so there’s some pity choco for you.”

Juza stares at the box, fingers tugging at the ribbons, before he looks up from it and just. Fucking. _Asks,_ “You confessin’ something?”

Banri laughs again and turns on his heel to go inside. “Who the hell would confess to you, assface? Don’t get the wrong idea–”

“But I thought he was!?” Taichi’s voice cuts clear through the glass, and no amount of yelping as he’s jerked away soothes the searing heat on his ears.


End file.
